


【漢康】Would you marry me?

by Star_Moon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Moon/pseuds/Star_Moon
Summary: 「漢克，請跟我結婚。」漢克．安德森，今年54歲，被穿著全套白紗的戀人兼搭檔，堵在自家客廳求婚了。※警告：※康納下體為女性組件※女裝(婚紗)有※句尾♡注意※日系黏呼呼甜蜜蜜PWP※最喜歡看漢康結婚了：Ｄ





	【漢康】Would you marry me?

 

一如往常的一天，底特律市警們總是有那麼多事件要處理，而仿生人覺醒後也是案件量增加的兇手之一。

不過往好的方面想，至少仿生人們也要一起體驗這操蛋的現實了。

「副隊長，接下來稍微有些事，我先離開了。」坐在座位上的康納將電腦關閉，轉頭對著鄰桌還在跟文件檔案奮鬥的漢克報告。

「喔，你有什麼事？」聞言漢克挑眉看向康納。

『真難得，康納竟然有自己的事，嘛──他有自己的生活也好，不然二十四小時都跟在我身邊，就算是戀人也太誇張了。』

「我……」看康納作勢要完整跟自己報告，漢克連忙阻止，「欸欸欸、停，不需要一一跟我報備。只是隨口問一下，有事就去，你自己小心。」

「好的漢克，家裡見。」康納朝漢克露出一抹微笑，之後便起身向外走去。

剛好遇上拿著咖啡從茶水間出來的班警官，「康納你要走啦？今天不跟漢克一起？」

「是的，有別的事情。」

「喔喔，那明天見啦！」班跟康納揮手道別，康納點頭示意後便快步離去。

『果然還是有點在意康納要幹嘛，』看著這一幕的漢克心想，『……算了，趕緊弄完這該死的文件然後回家。』

* * *

 

叮鈴，自動門從眼前滑開，親切的店員小姐馬上看向來客。

「歡迎光臨！請問有什麼需要為您服務的地方嗎？」

「我要領取訂購的禮服。」康納將手放上桌面感應區。

「這是你的訂單，編號313，請確認付款方式。」店員從架上拿出一個精美大袋子，上面印有H&A婚紗品牌LOGO。

康納眨了眨眼，額角的LED由藍往黃轉了一圈，店員毫無反應的與康納對視一秒。

「付款成功。」

「交易完成，祝您有愉快的一天。」

提著袋子走出商店，康納回頭，香檳金與純白裝飾了店面，柔和的光線與開心的笑聲，有許多新娘子在試穿婚紗，店裡瀰漫著一股幸福的氣息。

……不知道漢克會不會喜歡。

握著提袋的手緊了緊，康納往回家方向走去，一閃一滅的燈環透露出他內心緊張。

* * *

 

轟隆隆的引擎聲在屋外停下，看著屋內透出來的暖光，『有人在家等你的感覺啊……也不壞。』漢克微笑。

「啊啊～康納，我回來了，呦！SUMO、乖狗狗，康納呢？」漢克接住飛撲過來的大狗，揉了一把牠柔軟的頭頂，卻沒見到意想中的人。

漢克四處張望，客廳有開燈卻不見康納的身影，廚房也是空的，總不可能在房間睡覺吧？

「康……呃！？」漢克瞪大眼睛，簡直不敢相信眼前的情景。

「漢克。」康納身著潔白婚紗，長長的拖尾點綴著蕾絲，閃耀微小光芒的頭紗稍稍掩蓋住精緻容顏，彷彿聖潔的天使下凡。

他緩緩走向漢克，漢克呼吸一窒，「康…康納，你怎麼……」

「漢克，請跟我結婚。」蜜糖色的雙眼盛滿點點星光，藏在裙襬下的雙腳微微顫抖，明明是堅定的話語，卻能聽出一絲絲顫動。

「……」漢克沉默地盯著康納，眉頭深鎖的臉龐好似有許多情緒，又像面無表情。 而面對一言不發的漢克，康納越發緊張。

『我是不是做錯了，漢克會討厭我嗎？』

［機體壓力值：75％↑］

就算不看額角亮著的紅圈，漢克也能從表情看出康納的不安。

「嘿、冷靜點康納。」他嘆了口氣，溫柔地撫上康納的頭髮，「真是敗給你了，沒想到我糾結這麼久的事情，竟然被你搶先一步。」他從外套口袋拿出一個深藍色絨面的小盒子。

**「Connor,would you marry me?」** 精巧的銀白色戒指上鑲嵌著淺藍與白色碎鑽，靜靜地躺在盒子中。

模擬淚液不受控制的從眼角流下，康納用顫動的聲音給出答覆。

**「Yes,i do.」**

康納看著漢克將戒指取出並戴到他左手無名指上，雖然淚液使眼前一片模糊，康納仍把這紀念性的一刻永遠記錄下來了。

漢克掀開頭紗，輕柔的吻落在康納眼角，「你好美。」他一手環抱康納的腰，另一手則與康納十指交扣。

「嘿嘿，你喜歡嗎漢克？」帶著淚痕依舊甜美的笑容映入漢克眼中，配上這身打扮，讓人恨不得把這麼美好的事物鎖進房間，決不讓外界窺探。

「不論你是哪種樣子我都喜歡，康納。不過為什麼是婚紗？」

為了漢克直白的情話，康納紅了雙頰，『原來漢克是這種性格嗎。』

「我認為婚紗傳達出一種……美好的訊息，只是這樣而已，不可以嗎？」

康納回憶起那天，無意經過婚紗店，裡面的氣氛讓他不自覺停下腳步，人們看起來如此喜悅，空氣中都充滿著甜蜜的氛圍，忽然有股強烈的感受打動了他，想和他們一樣，用最美麗的姿態出現在愛人的眼前。

「不，當然沒問題。你今天先走就是為了給我驚喜，哼？」漢克打趣的問道。

「事實上，驚喜不只一項。」對此康納用靦腆又性感的微笑和眼神回答。

怎麼有人能同時是天使又是惡魔？漢克感到下體一緊。

康納牽著漢克走回臥室，短短的路程卻因裙擺過長而格外艱辛。

「漢克，你能……你想幫我脫下婚紗嗎？」

終於到了床邊，康納轉身湊近漢克耳邊，低語著來自惡魔的誘惑。

他主動將男人的手放上後背拉鍊處。

「FUCK……」漢克氣息驟然加深，彷彿被蠱惑一般拉下拉鍊，沿著開口自上往下撫摸，經過光裸的背脊，卻在腰際部分摸到其他衣物。

「嗯？」漢克有些疑惑的停止，「別停，繼續往下。」康納雙手環住漢克頸脖，全身緊貼著他，話語間微熱的吐息挑撥著漢克的情緒。

「操，你會要了我的老命。」小兄弟不可避免地跳了一下，而漢克不知道還有更刺激的東西在等著他。

大掌繼續下滑，肌膚滑膩的觸感，讓他感覺差點腦溢血。

「康納，你下面沒穿。」漢克揉捏著那富滿彈性的臀瓣。

「嗯哼…是的。」康納毫無悔意的輕哼著，手掌在大腿處感受到絲質布料的滑順感。

「你的驚喜，有點多啊？」他光憑手感猜測康納在這身純潔的禮服下搞了什麼花樣，血液便不能自制的往下半身流去。

「你還沒看到最大的，漢克。」康納將自己抽離漢克的懷抱，讓婚紗隨著重量從身上滑落，展露出來的景象，淫靡的不可思議。

胸下到腰際被馬甲束縛，胸前紅豔的果實被襯托出來，蕾絲吊帶連接著被私處不斷滴落的愛液濡濕的純白大腿襪。

**……等等？**

「我換裝了女性組件。」

康納無視漢克內心波瀾，說著完全不算解釋的解釋，自顧自爬上床，大喇喇將泛著水光的私處全部獻給漢克看。

咕咚，漢克吞了口口水。

『幹，我遲早會被這小子弄死。』

他繞過地上的衣物，從另一側上床並移到康納上方，他低頭盯著康納的眼睛，手撐在他頭部兩側。

「所以，沒有別的話想說？」

雖然他們有上過床，但在這之前康納可是什麼都沒有。

「漢克，我想和你結合。」康納用濕漉漉的眼神回望，說著令人犯罪的言論。

「會怎麼樣我可不管了。」漢克的理智早在康納脫衣服時就飛到天邊，這句話不過是讓他更瘋狂而已。

他用力輾壓康納柔軟的雙唇，掠奪他口中敏感的小舌，左手覆上胸前茱萸搓揉。

「嗚…哼嗯、」唇舌交纏間露出的細小喘息聲伴隨嘖嘖水聲，還有他不停顫抖的身軀。

一吻完畢，漢克的唇沿著康納修長的頸脖向下舔，張口含入右邊被冷落卻早已充血挺立的粉色乳頭。

「呃嗯，漢克、不行…！」

粗糙的舌面舔弄敏感的乳尖，康納搖著頭想躲避過多的快感，胸口卻不自覺的向上挺，將自己送入漢克口中。

咕啾一聲，漢克終於放過被吸成桃粉色的紅櫻，他輕輕扳開康納的雙腿，在大腿內側吻了一口。

「康納，我要舔你。」

水藍色的眼瞳如今盛滿了慾望，卻不會忘記照顧康納的感受。

康納輕輕的點了點頭，第一次使用的組件便感受到一股濕熱的氣息，以及鬍鬚帶來的微妙觸感。

漢克舔開濕滑的小縫，舌尖模仿著性愛動作在穴口淺淺戳刺。

「啊、嗯──感覺好奇怪，等、啊啊！那裡不行、啊♡」

柔軟的舌頭舔上小巧的陰蒂。

「啊……啊♡」

康納無法忍耐地緊緊抓著床單，LED閃著明亮的黃。

「舒服嗎？」

「哈……嗯，身體變的好奇怪、呀…！！」

「去接受它，康納。」

漢克用舌尖將陰蒂包皮輕柔地翻開，溫柔地舔弄挺立的小荳荳。

「嗯、啊，漢克、還想要…♡」

逐漸習慣的康納也開始享受，忽然，漢克開始快速又激烈的舔舐，

「咿呀啊啊啊啊♡♡♡」

驟增的快感讓康納全身緊繃，一口氣衝上高潮，從未體驗過的感受從下半身蔓延。

「哈……呼、呼──♡」

他放鬆下來回味著高潮的餘韻，但漢克不想這麼快放過他，朝著剛剛才高潮過、極度敏感的小肉芽給予強烈刺激。

「啊♡♡漢克，不行、才剛……啊啊啊、又要高潮了♡有什麼，要、要出來了♡嗯啊───♡♡♡」

溫熱的透明液體從蜜穴中湧出，一股一股地打濕了漢克的鬍子和衣服，他張嘴吞下一口液體，『沒味道，大概成分是蒸餾水吧。』

「嗚哇！呼──♡漢克、不要喝，很害羞……♡哈、呼──♡」

康納不忍直視地用手臂擋住羞紅的臉龐，身體因過度的快感微微痙攣著，節奏不穩地喘氣。

『仿生人明明不用呼吸，他怎麼喘成這樣？』他從康納腿間回到上方，困惑道「康納，你還好嗎？」

「我很好，只是太舒服……處理器過載，需要時間loading。漢克，請繼續。」

他撐起上身，輕吻漢克擔心的眼眸，雙腿盤上男人粗壯的腰，催促一般收緊了腿。

「OK，這可是你自己說的。」低沉的語調中帶有濃厚情慾，像捕食的棕熊般銳利的視線，康納為此戰慄。

兩支手指探進方才稍稍開拓過的小穴，被大量潤滑液與愛液潤濕的通道，毫無反抗地接受手指入侵，軟肉小幅度地吸允著，隨著康納呼吸越發急促，收縮頻率也不斷上升。

「嗯、啊……哼嗯♡裡面、漢克的手指在小穴裡♡啊、好舒服，漢克♡嗯──漢克、想要♡」

康納無意識擺動柔軟的腰肢想尋求極上的快感，這些動作全被漢克看在眼裡。

「嘖，康納，我忍不住了……」

耳邊不斷傳來康納甜膩的呻吟，小穴已經能容納三根手指進出，而他的老二硬的像石頭，並且馬上就要爆炸了。

「可以喔♡漢克的、巨大的肉棒♡♡」康納用兩手掰開花唇，深粉色的雌穴一張一闔，邀請漢克進入那絕妙之地。

他低吼一聲，將陰莖從褲子中解放，碩大渾圓的龜頭抵住入口，分身緩慢地推進。

「呀──♡好脹、太大了♡漢克、等，太滿、嗚嗯，會壞掉♡♡」

炙熱的性器破開緊緻的通道，強忍住在嫩穴裡橫衝直撞的慾望，慢慢的、一點一點的將柱身全數頂進窄小的陰道。

「康納你看，全部進去了。」他有些惡劣地小幅度向上頂弄。

「不可以、啊♡還不能動♡哈啊──♡」

康納的細腰往上拱起，被火熱的器官填滿的感覺太過強烈，好像每一絲軟肉都被燙平，嫩紅的小口撐到極致，內壁情不自禁地蠕動絞緊。

「你可以的，康納，你下面的小嘴吃得很開心呢。」

漢克將康納的雙腿架到自己肩上，雙手握住肥美的大腿，一下又一下開始用力操幹。

「咿呀……啊♡嗯嗚～♡」

這個姿勢能輕易地插入最深處，漢克頂弄中無意擦過一處，那裡比其他地方更加緊緻火熱，而康納激烈的全身顫抖。

「啊嗯♡呀啊♡裡面、漢克♡頂到了、咿……那裡、啊啊啊♡♡」

「頂到哪裡？嗯？康納，不好好說出來的話，我可不知道。」 

「生殖腔、最裡面♡漢克，想要漢克的，進來♡♡」

「如你所願。」

男人對準剛剛找到的腔室口一陣猛攻，『啪啪啪』的肉體碰撞聲、床架撞擊牆壁的咚咚聲，可見力道之強烈。

「呀！嗚啊♡啊啊♡漢克♡要去了♡又要高潮了、嗯嗯嗯──♡♡♡♡」

在這猛烈的攻勢下康納又一次高潮，從生殖腔內流出的愛液沖刷著漢克的碩大，媚肉因快感而緊緊收縮，絞緊了勃發的性器。

「嘖、嗚哼……可惡，康納……你這樣絞緊，要出來了……！」

性器被濕軟的通道包裹實在太過舒服，想射精的感受越來越強烈。

「嗚嗯♡射進來漢克♡濃濃的精液♡全部、射到最裡面♡♡」

「操，全部都給你！康納，全都灌進你的小生殖腔裡面！」

「嗯嗯──♡♡漢克的種子♡♡好燙、啊啊啊──♡♡」

強烈的被射精感讓康納又迎來一小波高潮，而漢克則將精液一滴不留的全數交代在那太過淫蕩的小穴中。

呼－－哈－－空氣中只剩兩人的粗喘聲，漢克趴在康納身上，將頭埋進康納肩窩，『真是老了，果然做愛不能太激烈啊……』

稍微休息一陣子後，他起身將疲軟的性器抽出。

「嗯啊♡」軟肉依舊敏感，細微的刺激又使康納發出細小的呻吟。

康納大張著雙腿，情液與精液沿著被操開的豔紅穴口流出，畫面異常情色。

『這太考驗人性了吧？』漢克沉著臉把落在地上的棉被撿起來蓋到康納身上。

重新躺回床上，將康納連棉被帶人一起抱進自己懷裡，不帶情慾地吻在康納臉頰上。

「我愛你。」他低聲在康納耳邊訴說。

「我也愛你，漢克。」焦糖般的雙瞳乘載著無限愛意。

他們相視一笑，此時的美好將持續下去。

 

**從今以後永遠擁有你，無論境遇好壞，富貴或貧賤，健康或病痛，都會愛你、尊敬你並且珍惜你，在危難中保護你，在憂傷中安慰你，我將永遠對你忠誠，與你共度每一刻，直到死亡將我們分開。**

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我愛女裝，我愛女性器:)
> 
> 不知道有沒有人發現，其實婚紗店店員也是仿生人喔!(不重要
> 
> 只是想寫康納穿婚紗跟漢克做(結果沒有穿著做)  
> 大家喜歡這種日系風格嗎？很濕又很黏XDDDD
> 
> 謝謝大家 希望我們再次相見:D


End file.
